


En Kald Vinternatt

by Teese



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Incest, M/M, ylvis - Freeform
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teese/pseuds/Teese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård er seksten og Vegard er nitten. De reiser en tur på hytta og blir utsatt for en ganske fæl vinterstorm, og de er hindret fra å gå utendørs... da må man jo finne på noe innendørs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Kald Vinternatt

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien er ikke skrevet for å fornærme noen, og det heller ikke sånn at jeg tror dette faktisk foregår i virkeligheten... Det ville jo vært ganske sykt. Det er bare noe som har skjedd i hodet mitt, som jeg har skrevet ned og nå deler her... Så skulle du ta deg nær av noe, så beklager jeg det, men det var i så fall ikke meningen ;) og til dere andre... enjoy!

Det er en av de beryktede norske vinternettene hvor temperaturen er langt under null og det samme gjelder humøret til de to brødrene. De har lånt foreldrenes hytte for helga, og enda de har vært oppspilte på lange skiturer og et par øl på kveldinga, så er været alt annet enn muntert. Utenfor uler vinden og snøen pisker mot rutene. Det har satt en stopper for det som kunne ha vært en koselig utflukt, og selv om de er så å si voksne mannfolk begge to, så er de litt engstelige. De kan jo rett og slett snø inne, og bilen kan de ikke ta, det vil tross alt være noe risikabelt i et sånt jævlig vær. 

”Det gir seg faen ikkje,” mumler Vegard og glor olmt mot de gjenfrosne rutene. De ser ikke noe som helst, og ikke vil de risikere å åpne døren for stormen heller. Nei, de får bare vente til vinden roer seg og det ikke knaker i hytteveggene mer. ”Nei,” mumler lillebroren tilbake mens han lar øynene hvile i fanget, mer bekymret enn han ønsker å gi uttrykk for. Selvsagt kan han ikke holde noe fra Vegard, det er noe han burde ha innsett for mange år siden, og de årvåkne øynene hans viker ikke langt fra broren. Spesielt ikke nå. 

”Er du redd?” spør han. Ikke det minste spor av ironi preger stemmen hans, og Bård føler seg med et enda reddere. ”Burde eg være det?” spør han nølende og sipper til vannflasken sin, som om den kan gi ham svar på noe annet enn tørsten. Vegard smiler skjevt. ”Eg veit ikkje,” svarer han, og denne gangen kan ikke Bård avgjøre om det er spøk eller ikke. Han sukker tungt, og med et lyder et fryktelig brak fra taket. Han rykket voldsomt til, og enda han ikke ønsker det, så kjenner han øynene bli våte av frykt og forlegenhet. ”Faen,” hvisker han og kniper øynene hardt sammen, nesten så han forventer at broren skal le hånlig av ham og kalle ham for en pingle. 

”Det var bare tømmeret,” forklarer Vegard rolig og setter seg ned i sofaen ved siden av veslebroren. Han har nettopp fylt seksten og er full av hormoner og annen jævelskap, ting Vegard er glad han er ferdig med. Frykten hans er heller ikke totalt uten grunn, ikke etter en litt uheldig episode i syvendeklasse Vegard har sverget aldri å nevne igjen. ”Eg vet jo det, for helvete,” svarer han kvast og ser litt såret ut. ”Du,” hvisker Vegard og stryker den yngre gjennom de blonde, glatte lokkene han er blitt velsignet med. ”Det er greit, du vet det, og dessuten kommer det her til å gå bra. Eg er jo her!” Bård må dra litt på smilebåndene. ”Ja, det er du!”  
”Og ikkje faen om eg skal gå noe sted heller.”  
”Det vet man ikkje.”  
”I dag. Eg skal ikkje gå noe sted i dag. Ikkje i morgen heller, for den saks skyld.”  
”Nei.” 

Vegard drar pleddet om dem begge og lar fingrene kjærlig stryke over brorens rygg, som om han skulle vært en liten gutt igjen, men sannheten er jo så enkel. De har alltid vært sånn ovenfor hverandre, alltid vært nær hverandre på en måte ingen andre vet om. For all del, de har aldri inngått i incest, ikke noe utover et uskyldig kyss på leppene. Likevel er det ofte han har tenkt på lillebroren sin som pen, kanskje til og med vakker, men tanken har aldri vært vedvarende. Det er simpelthen bare noe han har merket seg, spesielt nå som han er i ferd med å bli voksen. Måten kroppen hans forandrer seg på, og også mentaliteten, det er til å bli svimmel av. Enda nyter han å kunne sitte med brorens hode mot skulderen sin, armene om den spinkle kroppen mens han mumler beroligende ord. Det er det han elsker mest med storebrorrollen, rett og slett det å kunne trøste og være der for Bård. 

”Det ble visst dårlig med skigåing på oss to,” sukker Bård søvnig mens han gnir seg i øynene. Dagen har vært altfor lang allerede. ”Vi tar det igjen senere, kanskje til påsken,” svarer den eldste broren og lar fingrene fortsette med de svale kjærtegnene mot Bårds hud. Det kommer nærmest som et lite sjokk når han skjelver under berøringen, og Vegard hever et bryn i forundring. Pusten hans er tung da han spør: ”Var det godt?” og angrer ordene idet de forlater den gedigne kjeften hans. Han håper inderlig at Bård vil ignorere kommentaren, men selvsagt skjer ikke det, og øynene deres møter igjen. Bårds er store som asjetter, og Vegard er ikke helt sikker på hvor han skulle gjøre av seg. 

”Ja,” hvisker han litt klosset og smiler et søtt, nesten sjenert smil som får Vegard til å rødme lett. Bård ser ikke ut til å bry seg stort om det, og istedenfor lar han hodet synke til storebrorens fang. Der lukker han øynene, og Vegard forstår at han kjenner seg trygg. ”Du Bård?” spør han og fortsetter med å la hendene vandre mot det delikate og sensitive området av halsen. Et lite, men likevel tydelig nytelsessukk forlater de rødmende leppene hans. Det rykker i kukken hans, og han innser at det uunngåelige og forbudne er i ferd med å skje. ”Ja?” svarer Bård og sperrer opp de klare, blå øynene, de samme øynene han har stirret inn i hver jævla dag så lenge han kan huske, men i dag gjør det ham nesten litt ør. 

”Det er ganske seint,” svarer han og gjesper, enten med vilje eller ikke, og broren gir ham et litt mistenksomt blikk. Vegard stryker en slank pekefiner over det følsomme området på brorens hals igjen, og denne gangen hikster han. Det er ikke til å ta feil av: berøringene gjør boren hans, lillebroren hans, opphisset. Og de små nytelseslydene han lager, de skaper to veldig ulike reaksjoner hos ham selv. Han er eldst, og han burde vite bedre enn å gjøre dette mot sin sekstenårige lillebror, men i all egentlighet, er det ikke Bård som innleder til dette? Dersom han vil dette, så kan det ikke være galt, eller hva?

”Vi sover vel her? Jeg synes det er så jævla kaldt på det soverommet, og mamma sier det er mus der innimellom.” Vegard himler med øynene. ”Er det mus der, så er det faen meg mus her inne også.” Kommentaren er ganske latterlig, og den yngste forsøker å holde seg alvorlig, men masken slår sprekker. Bård bryter ut i en voldsom latterkule, og Vegard kan ikke holde seg han heller, voksne mannen. ”Din lille kødd,” sukker han og forsøker å ikke le. ”Du er faen meg den mest umodne drittungen jeg har vært borti.”  
”Sier du!”  
”Ja, sier eg!”  
”Da tror eg ikkje du har møtt deg selv noen gang.”  
”Har eg vel. Hvordan skulle eg ellers visst at eg er verden mest sexy mann?”  
”Mer verdens styggeste mann, spør du meg.” 

Den eldste later som han blir brydd av kommentaren, og før Bård får sukk for seg legger Vegard ham i golvet, han på topp og med hoftepartiet presset mot den yngre. ”Det tar du tilbake, din lille dritt,” hisser han inn i tenåringens øre så det går frysninger nedover ryggen hans, og Vegard kan kjenne det. Igjen føler han blodet samle seg nedentil, og han stønner beskjedent, som om han håper på at Bård ikke skal ta merke av det. ”I regret nothing,” freser han og begynner å sparke med beina. Han planter et par midt i ryggen på storebroren, men Vegard ignorerer det nytteløse angrepet. ”Jaså,” mumler han og beveger hoftepartiet sitt oppover, slik at kukken hans presser mot Bårds rumpe. Han klynker igjen, og Vegard skjønner at lillebroren enkelt kan føle den påbegynnende ereksjonen hans presse på. ”Bror,” hvisker han nølende. Stemmen er sårbar, og med et føles det som om taket faller i hodet på ham. Skyldfølelsen er enorm og kvalmende.

”Herregud, unnskyld… Unnskyld, Bård,” mumler han og kommer seg på beina igjen, skammen tydelig i det mørke ansiktet hans. Bård bare stirrer på ham fra golvet. Han ser nesten ut som han er i sjokk eller noe i den duren, og Vegard har bare lyst til å forsvinne her og nå. Men han har lovet at han aldri skal det, og nå møter han et dilemma. Hva faen skal han gjøre? Broren ser jo faen meg helt forskrekka ut. 

”Bård…” han strekker ut hånda, men lillebroren bare stirrer på den, som om han ikke helt forstår hva broren ville, og Vegard synes det er helt rimelig. Han har ikke ønsket å presse seg på noen noensinne, og spesielt ikke sin egen lillebror. ”Du kan uansett ikkje bli liggende på golvet. Kom, sett deg opp.”  
”H-hva var det?”  
”Unnskyld, Bård. Herregud, det der var bare…”  
”Vegard…” 

Det er Vegard som lukker øynene denne gangen, og han vil ikke åpne dem igjen heller. Han hører broren reise seg, og han kjenner en varm hånd mot skulderen sin, og deretter mot halsen og videre langs kjeven hans. Der stopper kjærtegnet, og han tvinger seg til å åpne øynene. Bårds øyne er våte, det er det første han legger merke til, og en hard klump tar form i halsen hans. ”Går det bra?” spør han lillebroren sin. Stemmen hans er liten og forlegen, og Bård forsøker å smile. ”Eg tror det,” svarer han. Vegard nikker forsiktig. ”Føkk… det der skal ikkje gjenta seg…” 

”Nei,” hvisker Bård, men blikket hans sier noe annet, og Vegard klarer ikke helt å si noe som helst. Han vet ikke om han burde si eller tenke noe som helst, men bestemmer seg for at broren skal stå for den avgjørelsen. All sunn fornuft tilsier at han burde fjerne seg, men sunn fornuft har ikke noe sted i ham lenger. Det er bare Bård, Bård, Bård. 

”Eg er litt… trøtt,” hvisker han og smyger seg inntil storebroren. ”Dessuten er eg litt kald.” Begge brødrene smiler, og Bård presser hoftene sine mot Vegards. Han kjenner at de små berøringene fra tidligere, samt den upassende gesten har hatt virkning på lillebroren, og mot alle odds gjør det ham ekstremt kåt. Han kjenner det sprenge fra buksene, og alt han vil er å fjerne de plagsomme klærne. Han vil se og kjenne på brorens nakne kropp. Han vil gjøre ting han ikke vil tenke på, for følelsene er blandede, både ovenfor seg selv og broren. Hva slags person ønsker å ha sex med sin egen lillebror? 

”Det må vi gjøre noe med...” sier han og ser ham inn i de isende øynene igjen. Han er lyslugget og har øyne som en engel, og hele tiden har han vært den pene broren. Vegard har vært sjalu mye og ofte, men alltid har han villet beskytte ham. Han visste ikke helt når, men følelsene hadde glidd inn i grenseland et sted, og nå var han… forelsket? ”Du er så utrolig nydelig, Bård,” hvisker han. Ansiktene deres er nære, og han kjenner den yngres pust som en rolig bris. Han vet ikke helt hvem som innleder kysset, men han tror det er Bård. Tungene deres rører. Det kribler i hele kroppen, som om en brann bare venter på å sluke dem i et heftig begjær. De kjenner det begge to, det vet han. Brorens hender klamrer seg til kroppen hans som om han var en slags livbøye, og de er fortapt i hverandre der og da. Resten av verden er langt, langt unna. 

”Faen…” det er Bård som er mest oppspilt. Han har egentlig aldri kysset noen før, ikke på den måten at han føler begjæret så sterkt. Det er som om hver hudcelle på kroppen skriker etter Vegards berøring, og han lar seg kjærtegne, lar seg omfavne og vugges. ”Du er klar over hva som skjer nå?” spurte den eldste dumt, og Bård smiler skjevt. ”Nei,” svarer han og geiper, og før han rekker å lukke munnen kjenner han et par myke lepper. Han stønner i Vegards munn, og de berører hverandre mer intimt nå, lar hendene gå dit de ikke har gått før. ”Då skal eg lære deg noe nytt…” 

Tenåringen smiler. Den perlehvite raden gjør den eldste mo i knærne, og han undrer seg over hva forskjellen fra nå og før er. Før var ikke synet av broren berusende, takk og lov, men nå blir han nesten svimmel. ”Når i helvete ble det sånn?” sukker han i brorens følsomme øre, og han kjenner et par klønete hender ved buksesmekken. Lyden av glidelåsen hisser ham opp enda mer, og han kan ikke noe for det, han må ta på ham. Hendene glir nysgjerrig oppunder skjorta, og han kjenner på den bare overkroppen med et nærmest lamslått mine. For et år siden hadde han vært flat, en liten gutt som han spilte fotball med og spilte tv-spill. Nå kjenner han veldefinerte muskler. ”Og når ble du så voksen?” Bård trekker på skuldrene, og han rykker tak i brorens bukse så både den og bokseren sklir til golvet. Øynene blir store ved synet av manndommen hans, og Vegard kjenner seg et veldig naken og veldig fornøyd på en gang. ”Vegard…”  
”Ja?”  
”Eg…” 

Brødrene ser på hverandre igjen, og Vegard forstår hva Bård prøver å si, men som han ikke helt klarer å få stotret fram. Han smiler, som takk til den usagte komplimenten. Bård er usikker på seg selv nå, og selvsagt legger Vegard merke til sjenansen hans. Han avblåser den med enda et hjertelig kyss som får det til å rykke i dem begge, og mens tungene deres enda tvinner seg om hverandres tar eldstemann sats og hekter fingrene i strikken på brorens bokser. ”Vegard,” hvisker han på en halvveis redd halvveis spent måte, men Vegard overrumpler broren med enda et kyss. Plutselig er de nakne begge to, og Bård kjenner med spenning at de to ereksjonene møtes og gnisses mot hverandre. Han stønner av nytelse mens leken pågår, og Vegard smiler mot leppene hans. De ender kysset med en nærmest lattermild mine. 

Det er Bård som fører Vegard mot sofaen, og der faller de oppå hverandre, et kaos av lemmer og latter. Til sist er det Vegard som havner på topp, etter en leken kamp om dominans som begge vet hvordan blir. De er tungpustede allerede, og det er deilig. De tenker ikke lenger konsekvent, og det eneste Vegard undrer seg over er hva han kan gjøre for at dette skal bli bra, for at broren skal ha det godt. Det finnes ikke tegn til nøling da han omfavner den pulserende manndommen til broren med leppene. Han er like uerfaren som lillebroren sin når det kommer til akkurat dette, men han forsøker, og han lar tungen flikke over det hypersensitive penishodet slik han selv elsker. Det virker som om Bård elsker det like høyt. Han ser at tenåringen virkelig prøver å holde seg i ro, at han forsøker å ikke lage lyd, men det er nytteløst, og Vegard elsker det. De små klynkelydene han lager er noe av det mest sexy han har hørt, langt vakrere enn noen dame. 

”V-Vegard,” klynker han og lar fingrene gli gjennom det krøllede håret til broren, og enda han lugger litt så klarer ikke den eldste å bry seg nevneverdig med det. Han tar hele ham i seg, og han beveger brorens hofter med hendene til han forstår rytmen. Det er første gangen noen har tatt ham i munnen, og Bård ser stjerner. Han klarer ikke holde igjen lenger nå, og han stønner høylytt. Med det kommer han i brorens munn, og enda følelsen av varm sæd er uvant for Vegard, klarer han å svelge det til hver minste dråpe. De ser hverandre i øynene, kjenner på alle de rare følelsene og konstaterer at dette faktisk skjer. Det er merkelig vakkert og kvalmende på samme tid. 

”I helvete…” hvisker yngstemann med et rødmende, betenkt ansikt. Vegard bestemmer seg for å ikke si noe som helst. Han kjenner seg litt kald, og samtidig er det varmt der nede, den vante, pulserende følelsen. Igjen okkuperer han brorens munn og lar tunga rote rundt, mer grundig tilverks enn sist, og for første gang kjenner Bård smaken av sin egen sæd på en annens lepper. Vegard tar fatt i hånden hans og leder den mot skrittet sitt, mot manndommen som nesten begynner å bli smertefull. Det er nesten så han stjerner idet broren griper om det harde lemmet, og han virker noe nølende, noe usikker, men rytmen er fast og grepet er fast. Han stønner så vidt det er, og det er nok til å gi Bård litt bedre selvtillit. Det kjennes. 

”Eg varer ikkje lenge,” mumler han og lener seg inn mot brorens nakkegrop. Eksplosjonen nærmer seg, og han kjenner det rykker til i hele kroppen. Stjernene kommer tilbake. Bårds ledige hånd og fingre danner sirkler om den venstre brystvorten, og sensasjonen blir for stor til at han kan holde tilbake. Den kommer, eksplosjonen, og det er som om hele ham går i oppløsning i brorens hånd og hele rommet fylles med hans lyder, med hans stønn og korte pust. Bård ser på ham med mørke øyne. Alt han kan er å ta innover seg alt det vakre, alt det broren hans er som han aldri har tenkt særlig på. Han kysser ham lett på munnen, som et slags kjærtegn, og de ser på hverandre med beundring. 

”Hva faen skjedde nå?” spør han lattermildt, men Vegard har ikke noe logisk svar eller bortforklaring på hva som har hendt dem. Han rister på hodet. ”Det er vel dette som kalles incest…” Bård nikker. ”Ingen tvil om det.” Brødrene ser på hverandre, begge betenkte, og med viten om at det de nettopp har gjort er imot norsk lov… de drar pleddet over seg igjen, og Vegard legger armene rundt broren og presser ham nærmere. Han lukter deilig av sex, og uten å tenke stort mer over det hele hvisker han: ”Eg tror stormen har gitt seg.”


End file.
